


Té

by Nande_chan



Series: Signos [4]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, Tea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estar con Kardia era sólo una misión, una tarea encomendada por el patriarca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Té

Nunca le había importado la relación con Kardia. Era una misión, una tarea que debía cumplir por orden del patriarca. Era bajar al templo de Escorpio cada que era necesario, elevar su cosmos y enfriar el ambiente. No intercambiaban muchas palabras, Kardia estaba lo suficientemente ocupado en tratar de recuperarse como para pensar en algo ingenioso qué decir, a él simplemente no le interesaba decir nada.

Kardia era una parte mecánica de su rutina y toda su interacción era como si hubiera sido sacada de un manual. Pero ese día algo había sido diferente, no podía explicar el qué exactamente. Tal vez habían sido las gotas de sudor perdiéndose entre la cabellera de Kardia, tal vez habían sido los ojos vidriosos o las palabras ininteligibles que había mascullado. Incluso pudo haber sido el tacto de la mano de Kardia en su muñeca, cuando ansiando el frío que pudiera encontrar había estirado la mano y tratado de alcanzarlo.

Tal vez había sido todo o tal vez no había habido razón.

Ese día tampoco habían hablado y su comportamiento no fue distinto al de costumbre, pero Dégel no había desaparecido sin más, dejando a Kardia frío y semidormido como en cada ocasión, esta vez había una taza de té a lado de su cama.

Era la primera vez desde que se había convertido en santo que Dégel hacía té para alguien que no fuera él mismo.

No le dio demasiada importancia, había sido una nimiedad y estaba seguro que Kardia ni siquiera lo notaría.

La siguiente vez que fue a controlar la temperatura de Kardia, creyó escuchar algo parecido a un  _gracias_ , pero lo ignoró.

Ese día también preparó té.


End file.
